Recently, there is a technique in which an input device called a touch panel or a touch sensor is mounted to a display plane side of a display, and an input position is detected and output when an input tool such as a finger or a touch pen is in contact with the touch panel to perform an input operation. In addition, an electrostatic capacitance system is one of detection systems to detect a contact position at which the finger or the like is in contact with the touch panel. In a touch panel using the electrostatic capacitance system, a pair of electrodes oppositely arranged with a dielectric layer interposed therebetween, that is, a plurality of capacitive elements formed of a drive electrode and a detection electrode are provided inside a plane of the touch panel. Further, the input position is detected using a fact that electrostatic capacitance of the capacitive element changes when the input tool such as the finger and the touch pen is in contact with the capacitive element to perform the input operation.
There is a touch panel in which a plurality of drive electrodes and a plurality of detection electrodes are formed on the same plane in order to reduce a thickness, for example, of the display provided with such a touch panel. Each of the plurality of drive electrodes includes a plurality of first electrode portions, which are arranged with an interval in a first direction, and each of the plurality of detection electrodes includes a plurality of second electrode portions which are arranged with an interval in a second direction.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-218647 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique regarding a conductor pattern structure of an electrostatic capacitive touch panel which is provided with first-axis conductor assemblies having a plurality of first-axis conductive cells arranged on a surface of a rigid substrate, and second-axis conductor assemblies having a plurality of second-axis conductive cells arranged on the surface of the rigid substrate.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-206198 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique regarding a touch sensor in which a first electrode pattern has a plurality of first island-shaped electrode portions formed with an interval in a first direction on a substrate, and a second electrode pattern has a plurality of second island-shaped electrode portions formed with an interval in a second direction on the substrate.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-85771 (Patent Document 3) describes a technique regarding an electrostatic capacitive touch panel sensor substrate in which first electrodes and second electrodes are arranged in a lattice shape on a transparent substrate, the first electrodes are coupled via a first connection portion to form a first electrode column, and the second electrodes are coupled via a second connection portion to form a second electrode column.